The invention relates to the field of comminution technology, especially the field of comminution of waste wood. It concerns residual wood from sawmills, residual industrial wood, recycling wood or other waste wood.
The present application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of the earlier filing date of German patent application No. DE 101 46 512.2-23, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates according to claim 1 to an installation for cleaning wood-containing material.
DE 198 21 437 A1 describes an installation for cleaning wood chips. The installation comprises a plurality of units such as a vibrating screen, an iron separator, a heavy material separator, a non-iron sifter and separator.
Such installations are exceptionally large and comprise a plurality of treatment and processing stations which are connected with each other through conveying systems and intermediate bunkers. The system concerns the comminution of the obtained material, as well as the cleaning thereof. It is necessary to extract foreign matter from the comminuted waste wood. These include non-metallic heavy materials such as stones, metals, namely iron as well as non-ferrous metals (NF metals).
The invention is based on the object of arranging such an installation in such a way that it fulfills its function in an efficient manner, that it is simple and cost-effective in its structure, and that it is as compact as possible and thus requires little space. This object is achieved by the features of claim 1. The main idea is that the separation of heavy materials is provided downstream of the separation of NF metals. This is based on the following consideration: NF metals are generally lighter than the heavy impurities such as stones or the like. That is why the separation for the NF metals occur with relatively xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d means, generally by means of an air flow which is applied transversally to the main flow or by means of a swivelable flap in order to deflect the NF metals from the main flow. This means that the main flow, which comprises heavy impurities and air, is impaired to a very low extent. This is important for the separation of the heavy impurities, where controlled conditions of the flow are especially important.